


Centuries From Now

by Trobadora



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is no healer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries From Now

Centuries from now, a woman will stumble out of the Rift into what will be the new Torchwood Three Hub, and Jack will sweep Tosh into a great big hug almost without grief.

Time is no healer. Time is good at covering things up, burying them under debris, under drifting sand, under grass. It's good at wearing away at things, sanding, grinding, hollowing, eroding. Under the sediments of centuries, who can feel an old wound?

Centuries from now, Jack will send Tosh back where she came from almost without regret. With almost only gladness for the gift he was given, he will send her to her inevitable, long-since-past death.

When so many things have streamed past you in this constant flow of time, taking things with them and leaving their sediments, it's not only the stream that changes.

Centuries from now, Jack will almost refrain from wondering who else he might see again, some day. It's one reason he always comes back to the Rift, one reason this is where he rests: The past is never fully in the past, here: It can always come back to you.

The Rift is almost as good as not living in linear time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Further on up the road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030780) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena)




End file.
